1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, to be specific, to a suspension board with circuit that is used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, it has been widely known that a suspension board with circuit is used in a hard disk drive. The suspension board with circuit includes a suspension and a conductive pattern that is formed thereon having a head-side terminal portion so as to be connected to a magnetic head and an external-side terminal portion so as to be connected to an external board. The suspension board with circuit is mounted on the hard disk drive by allowing the magnetic head to be mounted on the suspension, for connecting the magnetic head to the head-side terminal portion and connecting a connecting terminal of the external board to the external-side terminal portion.
To be more specific, there has been proposed that, for example, in a suspension board with circuit including a metal supporting board, an insulating layer made of polyimide and the like formed on the metal supporting board, and a conductive pattern formed on the insulating layer including a magnetic-head-side connecting terminal portion and an external-side connecting terminal portion, the magnetic head is electrically connected to the magnetic-head-side connecting terminal portion by allowing a solder ball to be disposed between the magnetic head and the magnetic-head-side connecting terminal portion to be melted and solidified (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-116969).
In the suspension board with circuit, the connecting terminal of the external board can be connected to the external-side connecting terminal portion by allowing the solder ball to be melted and solidified in the same manner as in the connection of the magnetic head to the magnetic-head-side connecting terminal portion.